Snow Cold
by angel 0f darknes
Summary: Alone on a cold, lonely winter, Sakura did not know how she had the courage to call Syaoran and ask for his company. Will he come? If yes, what are they to do on such a cold day with the house to themselves? SxS Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **_Nope, I don't own CCS... just this plot.

_**Summary: **_Alone on a cold, lonely winter, Sakura did not know how she had the courage to call Syaoran and ask for his company. Will he come? If yes, what are they to do on such a cold day with the house to themselves? SxS Oneshot

**A/N: **Pointless fluff, but that's exactly the point. ;)

**Snow Cold**

Shivering, she set down onto the comfort of her couch, burrowing herself into the thick blanket. She gasped when her attempt to pull the cover further into her jaw caused her tiny toes to be shroud by the cold air. Pulling her knees to her chest, she hid under the barely warm blanket.

The news reporter had inform the whole city of Tomoeda that this is the coldest month yet, but Sakura still did not heed the warning and had been so sure it would be fine.

Her brother had gone on a summer abroad trip 3 weeks ago to South East Asia that would last for an entire month. He was obviously excited and eager to go and since Yukito was to join his company, Touya practically bounced into the airport and landed on his plane. He will be back soon, Sakura mused, but not soon enough.

She never thought the day she hoped for her brother's quick return would ever come.

Then a week prior, she had quickly shooed her father to attain his very unique and deserving chance of visiting some of the most ancient excavation sites throughout Egypt. His trip was estimated to be around 2 weeks or so.

She remembered seeing the worries falling across his eyebrows, still unsure even when she had puffed out her chest to tell him she was fine. So, cornered into her last trump card, she had given her father her most sadden puppy eyes, telling him that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he had let such an opportunity slip.

Afraid that his precious daughter would really regret it for life, Fujitaka was hastened to pack his bag to leave this morning.

Now, alone on such a cold day left her feeling lonely and abandoned. She was starting to regret trying to be humble by encouraging her father on his trip. She felt slightly foolish.

Sakura shook her head, as if the thought would literally fly from her mind. That was a selfish thought! Her father deserved this chance. He had worked hard in his profession to be a well-known and respected professor all these years. This was a great chance for him to relax while learning new things at the same time.

She cast a glance into the falling snow outside her window and sighed. It was such a lonely day. The wind was ferocious outside although she noted the gentle feel about it. She reached for the remote and increased the temperature of the heater.

Feeling a little unsatisfied still, she moved toward her kitchen with her blanket still wrapped around her petite form to turn on the kettle. The boiling slowly built up and echoed as she waited while leaning against the kitchen counter.

A little sad, she unconsciously tugged the blanket tighter around her. She wished she could call Tomoyo over for a sleepover and since this was the winter holiday, that wouldn't have been a problem. Except Tomoyo's mother was finally home after her long absence, Sakura didn't want to interrupt their rare bonding time.

She glanced at the pink hand phone given to her by Tomoyo and an image flew into her mind. Sakura couldn't help the blush creeping across her face when she thought of him. She knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure. She glanced at the outside snow and she could hear the wind blowing. The weather was poor for him to be going outside for anything at all, but would he?

Would he be willing to come all the way here just because she had asked him to?

Her heart thumped loudly and she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. She could hear the ragged breathing as the ring sounded in her ear. God, what was she doing?

After four rings, Sakura lost her nerve and was just about to hang up when a muffled voice rang through her ears and it was suddenly a little too hot.

"Hello?"

Sakura widened her eyes and temporarily lost her voice. God, did he always sound so deep on the phone?

There was a brief silence before he spoke again, this time a little unsure, "Sakura?"

Her breathing hitched and she began to panic. What, how did he know? She didn't breathe a word!

"Caller ID."

"Oh." Right, that function was there.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

She could just see the crease of his eyebrows. "N-nothing." She stammered. She closed her eyes and reopened them with determination. "Can you come over?"

"Eh?"

"I-I mean if you don't mind that is. My father went on a trip and nii-chan is away as well and it's really, really cold outside."

Okay, that's not it. Sakura slapped herself. It was as if she was _inviting _him and she had no idea how that came across.

"I-I mean..." she stammered and it seemed like her nerve refused her another way of explaining herself. Sighing, Sakura said dejectedly, her determination wavering, "I'm sorry, Syaoran. Just forget what I said. See you at school soon. Good night – day."

"When?" She was just about to hang up when his voice reached her, making her heart flip. "Now? Do you want me to come over now?"

Her lips quivered, trying to make sense of it, "I-I-I guess?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Er..." She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. The words escaped her before she could think of it. "It's-it's cold outside and I think the wind is pretty bad. Please take care. Wear really warm clothes, okay?"

"Okay." The little cheery note in his voice escaped her hearing.

She put the phone down and let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding. Now that the haze was lifted, Sakura fell to the ground as her knees gave in. Oh, he's coming. God, what has she done? It was just a spontaneous moment, the sudden rush of desires that drove her to call him.

She looked at the mess on the ground of her lounge room. The mounting of sheets she had pulled out and placed across the ground in hope of making it warm to her touch. The countless cups of tea she had made in the morning, all half empty. The light buzzes and glow emanating from the soundless television. The tick of the clock suddenly too loud.

Scrambling, Sakura quickly set herself the task of straightening the once spotless room and channelling all her pulsing nerves into a distracting task.

Not fifteen minutes into her mission, the doorbell disrupted her concentration. So soon? Sakura let the sheet she was holding fall to the ground and rushed out. Her heart beating, her head throbbing and she gulped as she reached for the knob.

Opening it slowly, she came face to face with a ragged breathing and red face Syaoran. She shivered as the cold wind shroud itself around her and invaded her warm home. He had a green scarf – her scarf for him from those years back – snaking around his neck and falling onto his chest. He had on a green, a darker shade, jacket with black pants. His hair was messy, more tangled than usual.

"Were you asleep?" Sakura frowned. There was no way she had interrupted his afternoon by making him do something so selfish. She feels so guilty now, cursing her spontaneous action.

"No, no." He assured her. "It was really cold so I wasn't even out of bed when you called."

"Right, come in, it's really cold outside."

She stepped aside for him to enter. "Wow, it's really warm in here." He commented, his face still red as he shrugged off his jacket. She noted his untucked shirt and messy collar, not to mention the wrinkled state his shirt had adopted.

"Here." Sakura pulled the hidden part of his collar and pat it into place. A person so organised like Syaoran looking so unkempt was surprising. Though, his hair was an exception as no taming would be able to subdue it.

Did he rush here with such vigour that he was left so flustered?

Blushing at the thought, Sakura turned away and showed him the way to her lounge, missing the similar shade that had befallen the boy's face. She was the one who invited – a platonic invite – so why was she blushing now was beyond her. "Syaoran, do you want tea? Or is there anything else you'd like?"

"Tea is fine."

"Is green tea good?"

"Yes."

"Just wait a bit."

Syaoran made himself comfortable on the couch as he picked up a fallen sheet and gave it a questioning look before setting it back on the table.

She pressed the kettle and since it was boiled not long ago, this time it took little time before it was boiling noisily once again. She placed the twin tea cups and the large pot with tea brewing on the identical designed plate. She set it in front of him before running back inside to take the sugar she had forgotten.

By the time she came back, Syaoran was already making tea for them.

"Sorry for making you come here all of a sudden."

"No problem. I wasn't particularly doing anything at home anyway." He sipped his tea as Sakura caught herself watching his lips.

"Um." Sakura distracted herself by sipping her own tea, "How was your holiday?"

"Nothing special. Where is your father?"

"He went abroad, to England. They made him an offer to visit the universities there. It was an amazing opportunity. I didn't want him to miss it."

Syaoran smiled at her. "Even when your brother is gone as well? You're here all alone."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Yeah..." her whisper so light, Syaoran could barely catch it.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here till you're sick of me."

Syaoran realised that she was probably lonely despite her show of bravery. He was glad she had turned to him for support. He had been at home doing the most rational thing anyone could be doing on such a cold day – burying and getting lost in his large bed and soft sheet. When his phone rang, he was tempted to ignore it, but he was so glad he didn't.

He frowned when he was greeted by silence on the other line and for an unknown reason; he had guessed that it was Sakura. It was confirmed when he checked the caller ID and he felt his heart thump. He was surprised to receive a call from her since he was expecting to see her again when the new school term started. So his stomach churned when he thought that something was wrong and she was in a dire state. He could feel his feet going on edge as he was ready to spring out.

Her assurance put him at rest, but her invitation made his heart leap in ways unimaginable. He felt his throat constricted and his blood rushed to his head slightly throbbing in pain. No, of course he didn't misinterpret her intention, but the way her words were constructed steered his mind toward the sensual side. He had self-inflicted pain just to pull himself away from the dangerous thought.

His first thought was something he probably won't ever let her know and his immediate reaction was to reject her. How could he possibly spend an entire night in her company – all alone, with just them without losing his mind? The chances of him going overboard and tipping the iceberg was at an alarming rate.

He had no confidence in her feelings for him. He knew she cared for him very much, but he was unsure how much of that care was devoted to loving him as a man, if at all. More afraid than getting rejected, he was afraid she wouldn't be able to be around him anymore. She wouldn't be able to send him her beautiful smile that made the world shine a colour he could never see otherwise.

More than that, what if she leaves because it's painful? Because she couldn't bare the pain she had bestowed upon him. He had no confidence that he could hide such an overwhelming feeling from her.

He figured the best option was to reject her very tempting and – against his will that didn't put up a very good fight – sensual invitation. When her voice had dropped to a low tone and he felt a hole opened in his heart, a very precise indication he had whenever she was feeling down, he lost his rationale to turn her down. He felt like he needed to be there, to comfort her, to hold – scratch that. Holding her will – probably – make him lose his mind.

The second he heard her tone gone dead, he had grabbed the nearest pieces of clothing and rushed out. He had not forgotten the precious scarf she had given him when they were younger. He had kept it till now despite the material becoming slightly worn out, signs of old precious items. He also noticed the twinkle she had whenever he draped it around him so he made sure it was there whenever possible.

Despite his loathing for the cold weather, he was glad it presented him the chance of showing her how her present had been pampered by him.

"Got any plans in mind?" Syaoran honestly didn't mind lazing around her living room, but he was simply curious if she had a plan in mind.

Sakura blinked at him. "I didn't think that far. I'm sorry! Inviting you here so stupidly and had nothing planned. Syaoran, I–"

Syaoran chuckled, "Don't worry. I don't mind. I was just wondering what you had in mind. I'm more than happy to laze around with you."

Syaoran's grip on his tea cup was a little tighter. That could have been interpreted in so many ways.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Okay."

Syaoran's heart felt a little lighter, partly glad she didn't think too deep into what he said, but partly – excruciatingly so – disappointed at her miss.

A silence set over them, a comfortable one as Sakura's eyes darted around her living room. She had a thought that she was hesitant in voicing, but the desperation was getting to her. Or maybe, it was more of the cold. She glanced at the heater that was promptly turned off when he rang the doorbell. She definitely did not want to delve into the thought of why she had done that.

The lingering warmth was starting to disperse and she could feel her companion beginning to become restless with the temperature.

"Syaoran," her mind made up as she turned to him. She leaned forward, reaching for the blanket sitting behind him. Her cheek brushed lightly against his shoulder and she didn't notice the hitching of breath after he took in her intoxicating scent.

God, she smells amazing.

She spread the sheet behind her and let it rest on her shoulder. She stretched out her arm and lowered her head, looking at him from under her lashes. "Do you want to join me? It's cold and the heater's not working."

Syaoran stared at her for a long moment, as if an eternity had just passed. He didn't even think about the warmth that was starting to disappear and the heater hovering above them. Instead, he measured the gap that he would be cutting between them and wondered about the gap they would have once he entered the blanket. To his utter surprise, there would be none. He imagined her form pressing against him and he realised, insanity was, but a step away.

He noted the deep red across her cheeks, running down her neck and ears. He was sure the same colour dominated his features. He was sure she was as embarrassed and mortified as he was at the invitation. For her to ask him, she must have summoned a lot of courage. At the thought, he felt himself waver. If he can stop himself from jumping her when he saw her draped in her pyjamas and the bed hair, he _should _be able to control himself when he would be in that short of proximity with her.

"O-okay." Slowly, he slid over to her side and paused when he felt her hand brushed against his. Making sure that she knew, he slowly pulled the sheet from her grasp and flipped it over his shoulder. It fell onto his arm as he pulled his knees toward his chest and covered it with the sheet.

He could feel her breath on his shoulder despite the shirt and he felt a chill running up his spine when her breath landed on his neck as she looked up.

"W-wow." He stammered, his nerves going crazy. "It sure is warm."

"Yeah..." she whispered and with an intake of breath she moved slowly to him. "Still kind of cold, but."

Instinctively, Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the end of the sheet from her side and merged it with his. Now, they became a bundle of fluffy warmth.

"Do you have anything planned for Christmas?"

"I think I will be spending it with Tomoyo-chan since nii-chan won't be back till next week." Sakura drummed her finger against her jaw. "Unless Tomoyo-chan's mother had other plans. You know, since they don't spend much time together, I really want them to have as much time as they can."

Syaoran smiled, "You can spend it with me? I mean, that is if Daidouji can't make it."

Sakura giggled and leaned against him in assurance before removing herself, "You will be spending it with us as well! I was planning to invite you!"

Syaoran inwardly kicked himself when he couldn't suppress his prayer that Tomoyo would be occupied by other things on Christmas. Indecent! Indecent thought! He imagined his ofuda obliterating the thought away, but to no avail. It was simply too powerful. Oh, dark magic.

They spent the many following hours into the evening talking about nonsensical things, from what they had done through the year to what they will be doing till the year ends. Through the conversation, Sakura's arms had naturally made their way around his waist, hugging him whilst pulling herself closer. Syaoran had accepted the touch naturally, as if it was simply a part of him.

She liked it whenever he chuckled and the way his chest heaved with every breath and the way he unconsciously brushed her cheek with his thumb. Unbeknownst to him, the touch always sent a rush of pleasure to her navel before spreading to the tips of her fingers.

He was telling her his plan to return to his home sometime soon to celebrate the festive season with his family as he does every year. He didn't notice the slight disappointment following his announcement. She knows he will come back soon, but being away from him always felt much, much longer than it really was. She understood the necessity to see your family as often as possible, but she couldn't help the selfish thought from slipping into her mind.

She often wondered whether he felt that way as well.

She wondered whether he felt lonely when she wasn't around. Or when they couldn't see each other for weeks or months because of the holiday season. Did he think of her and wished she was in his home with him as she does every year? Did he think that she was beautiful and that made his heart squirm? Does his breathing hitch, his throat constricts and the most natural things become unceasingly painful?

Sakura shook her head. Her thoughts were moving in all directions before she could collect herself and it seemed she was thinking beyond his temporary departure.

"But damn." Syaoran grunted as he ran his hand through his hair, involuntarily pulling her closer to his embrace.

Sakura secretly smiled at the innocent touch and savoured the fleeting moment as his scent devoured her.

"I might not be able to come back in time for the new term. Mother had been bothering me to return to Hong Kong."

Startled, Sakura pushed herself away from him by placing her palm onto his stomach and back. "What? Return? Like return..." Sakura forced a smile upon her lips. A smile not at all fitting her features. "...Forever?"

The corner of his lips pulled into a sad smile as he looked at her. He could definitely tell when the girl was smiling genuinely or not. "...Yeah."

She felt the world halt to a silent stop. She was already so miserable at the thought of him leaving for a couple of weeks. The thought of him leaving for good was terrifying beyond her vocabulary. She lost feeling in her lower body as she pulled herself toward him. She rested her head onto his chest, her hands shaking slightly. She felt him rounded her body and set her between his legs. He was rubbing her back softly, as if trying to comfort her.

Syaoran rested his cheek on her hair, breathing in her scent. He had argued with his mother, saying that the education in Japan was amazing and he had learnt many things here. He told her that he was adapting just fine, that there were no trouble and he made many friends that he did not want to leave behind.

He, too, was terrified of the thought. What if his mother continued to refuse him? What if he can't talk his way out of coming back to Tomoeda? What if this would be the last time he would be holding this precious person in his arms?

His mother's disposition hadn't affected him very much since he didn't devote much thought to it. Now that he had informed Sakura of the possibility, Syaoran was starting to have a grasp on reality. He unconsciously tightened his arms around her as if that was all he needed to do to make sure they were never to be parted.

But he didn't know what to tell his mother to let him stay. What is he staying for anyway? It was not like Sakura belonged to him in any way. He was just another friend to her and him leaving would probably leave her temporarily saddened by his absence, but she would soon, and surely regain her life tempo.

If only, if only, she gave him something. Something that he could work for, something that told him there was something waiting for him when he returns. If she told him _she _is what would be waiting when he returns, he was so sure he was willing to fight his mother, no matter the brutality just to return to Tomoeda. He would fire countless measures to convince his dominating mother of his stance.

That would be, Syaoran mused though determined, going to be quite a task considering his efforts through his childhood years till this moment to please her. But if it was Sakura's request, that would be his command.

"N-No..." he heard her whisper, her hair brushing his jaw. "You can't."

She grabbed onto his shirt, bunching the material into the palm of her hands which were shaking slightly now. "You can't leave Syaoran."

He stared into her brilliant shade of green orbs which were wavering and brimming with tears. He felt his heart cracking. He made her cry. Oh god, he always wanted to make her smile, make her laugh, make her pout even, but never to make her cry. But now, she was crying for him. Worst, he couldn't believe that the cause of her tears was his possibility of leaving, making the pooling warmth at his navel spread to every end of his being. To think it made him happy.

"How can you leave? Aren't you happy in Tomoeda?"

"I am but–"

"Then stay!" she burrowed her head into his chest once again. "Don't leave! If you have things here, don't leave! You have everyone here! You have Takashi-kun, Chiharu-chan, Naoka-chan, Rika-chan, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura felt a droplet of tear trickle down her cheek before she wiped her face against his chest. "...And me."

"Sakura..."

"If I didn't invite you here today, when were you going to tell me this?"

"Actually, I didn't think much about it until I told you so probably never."

"Baka!" She muttered.

"Yeah, I am."

Her brain wracked as she tried to think of something, anything that would make him stay. An excuse that would be sufficient to stop his mother's protests. She was willing to go to extreme measures just to make sure he won't be anywhere, but Tomoeda. She couldn't imagine a life where Syaoran isn't a direct part of.

If he leaves, she won't be able to feel him like this anymore. She won't be able to drape her arms around him or trace patterns onto his back. She won't be able to lean in his chest and be calmed by the beating of his heart. She won't be able to steal glances at him from the reflection of her window seat. The spot behind her would become empty and she could already imagine a hollowness haunting her.

She knew it was selfish to separate him from his family and who knows; maybe he wanted to return to them. She knew he lived alone in the large apartment and she was sure that could be a very lonely thing. That time can become hard and there was no one to look after him if he had fallen ill.

Call her any mean name, but anything, if only she could keep him here.

She was willing to tend to him if he had fallen sick, make him lunch even if that meant she would have to wake up at five in the morning. She was willing to spend endless hours to help him with his studies if he was ever struggling, though he would be the one to help her more likely. She was willing to regularly clean his home, just so he has more time to focus on martial arts and practicing his magic and anything else his mother requested his attention.

"Syaoran..." His name slipped from her lips before she could process what her body was about to do.

He always liked the way his name played on her lips and it always brought a warm feeling to spread across him, but this time in particular, her voice sounded so sweet and enticing.

He sat still as she pulled herself from his embrace and hovered over him. The sheet fell from her, pooling flimsily around his thighs. She placed her palm onto his chest as she leaned forward, her index finger slowly tracing the defined lines on his body.

He could feel the excitement building in his navel and he felt as if he can explode at any given moment and probably end up making her cry in a much more inappropriate way.

"Sakura..." his voice sounded breathless. "What are you doing?"

"What if I say that you _can't _absolutely, no matter what, return to Hong Kong?"

"A-and why is that?" The way she was acting, he was sure what his instinct was telling him was absolutely true. But the single doubt lingering in his thoughts just wouldn't go away. The doubt that only she can rid of.

She looked at him, her eyes glazing and he could see the light pink across her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. She reopened them and cupped his face as he nuzzled against her touch. Her eyes were a tantalizing green and he felt his heart throbbing and his head furled with a familiar need.

"Because you have someone here. Someone really important to you."

"Who is that?"

There was a pause before she answered him. It was, though a few seconds, but he felt an eternity had passed. "Me."

His heart leapt, his stomach churning and butterflies fluttering insanely in the pit of his stomach as they recognised the words he had longed to hear for years.

"Syaoran, won't you stay for me? If you have someone you love here, your mother wouldn't cruelly force your return, right?"

"Are you saying that we should _pretend _to be lovers just so mother won't ask me away?"

"No, no, no!"

He silently sighed in relief because if that was true, this woman was simply too cruel.

He smiled cheekily when he realised the content of her words. "Then it means we shouldn't pretend? That we should..." he lazed his finger between hers and sent her a sensual glint, "...be lovers for real?"

He couldn't believe a couple of words from her could build his confidence so much. But he also realised that with a few more words, she could crush him just as easily. He noted the unhealthy side of being under the sole control of a person.

He smiled at the face she was making, finding the dark crimson adorable and he felt his control slipping from his grasp.

"Y-yes."

Syaoran couldn't help the chuckle shaking him.

Embarrassed, Sakura slapped his chest, "Why are you laughing?"

She was about to turn away from him when he pulled her into an embrace. He ruffled her tangled auburn hair before breathing in its scent, "Because you're adorable."

Sakura blushed at his comment before settling herself into his arms comfortably, suddenly forgetting the matter at hands.

Syaoran pulled her away as he bored his amber orbs into her greens. She felt hunted and cornered and caught by his gaze.

"Can I kiss you? Just so you know this is not sudden. I've been dreaming of this for years."

Sakura's eyes rounded in shock, "For years?"

His eyes softened, gentle and sweet. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"What?" her mouth was suddenly numbed and difficult to move. "I thought _I _was the one in love with you for years."

Syaoran laughed, his voice rang clear as crystal. "I really should have made a move sooner." He rested his forehead against hers, "I guess we've been in love with each other for years." He rubbed his nose against hers lightly and Sakura closed her eyes with glee.

He stilled his lips in front of hers and waited for her to open her eyes. She felt hot breath landing on her lips and she could imagine what was on his mind. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself lost in his amber eyes.

"Syaoran..."

That was enough.

He pressed his lips against hers and savoured the moment before moving on. She had filled his fantasies countless nights and took hold of his thoughts countless days. All these years, he had imagined what her lips would feel like, how she would react in his arms.

She felt soft, she felt fragile, she felt desirable and delicious. Enough that he knew if he wasn't careful, he would very quickly overstep their boundary. She felt more amazing than he had ever dreamt of. His illusions did no justice.

Slowly and lightly, he bit onto her bottom lip, nibbling it, asking for access. She obeyed promptly by parting her lips. He quickly – as he had wished for many years during lonely nights – slid his tongue into her mouth.

She gasped at the new sensation as she felt something wet inside her mouth. She shivered involuntarily against his touch. She didn't think a boy could feel so warm and gentle. She didn't think a boy's lips could be so soft. She figured his lips would be much rougher, but she was pleasantly surprised that he tasted so delicious.

She felt him stroking her, exploring her and her tongue tangled with his into a dance. She never knew of this feeling before, as if something was ready to explode from the pit of her stomach and she felt herself wanting more as she sank deeper into his embrace. Her hand was running onto the nape of his neck before weaving itself into his messy dark locks. The other hand took comfort at the side of his torso.

He parted with her briefly as the lack of air became painful. He took the chance to rub his jaw against hers. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for this?"

Sakura smiled against his ear, "No, tell me."

"How about I show you?" He crushed his lips against hers once more, this time more urgent and passionate. He liked how she could sync with him and move into his rhythm so effortlessly. He rested one of his hands on her waist with the other trailing the side of her curves. She felt so delicate and voluptuous.

His touch sent shivers to all ends of her body as she wriggled under him. She felt a pressure building inside her navel and before she realised it, her moans were drunk by him and gasped when she realised the tantalizing voice was emanating from her. She applied a little pressure onto his chest and he immediately stopped their dance.

He pulled from her and looked into her eyes, her brows furrowed into a frown. "Sakura? Are you okay? D-Did I make you uncomfortable?" He blushed as the words fell from his lips. He was afraid that his touch had scared her, worst, that she didn't enjoy it as much as he did.

"No, no." Sakura shook her head, her eyes strong to assure him. "It's just that..." she trailed away as she averted her gaze.

Syaoran trapped her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. "Just that?"

"I was making weird noises." Sakura shut her eyes with vigour. "I was scared that you'll find me weird."

"Weird noises?" Syaoran tilted his head in confusion. When was she making weird noises? All he heard was a sweet melody that he was glad he was able to draw out from her.

"Y-Yeah. Like 'mmh', 'ahn' and stuff." She muttered as she looked down, her face a deep shade of red.

Syaoran stared, bewildered before chuckling at her innocence.

Sakura gasped, "You're laughing at me again."

"Because you're so adorable again." He ruffled her hair before resting her head onto his chest. "They're not weird noises. They're the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard,"

"So, you're not disappointed? You're not weird-ed out?"

"Rather," he pulled her to face him once again, "It left me wanting more." He pressed his lips against hers and whispered, "Unless you're uncomfortable with my touch?"

Sakura shook her head lightly, not wanting to stray from his warmth for too long.

"Then, I will help myself." With his finger and thumb, he tugged her lip down and ran his tongue over the set of teeth exposed before delving inside her secret.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the strands of hair falling behind him. Her legs straddling his waist as the two of them settled into a more comfortable position. She felt good and she couldn't identify nor associate this feeling with anything she had felt before.

Piled with curiosity, Sakura let her instinct take over as her hands wandered from his beautiful silky locks. She imitated his hand that was resting on her hip, but instead ran it under his shirt, feeling the skin as they contracted against her fingertips.

Syaoran hissed, feeling her naked skin against his and the way she traced him was not helping his control. "Sakura, don't do that!"

Sakura flinched, her hand retreating to the comfort of her chest as she looked away. "I-I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

She felt herself tearing up as she inwardly kicked herself. How is it that he made her feel so good and comfortable, but she couldn't do anything for him?

Noticing the moisture sliding down her cheeks, Syaoran quickly leaned forward and caught it with his tongue. "Please don't cry. My heart breaks when you cry."

"I'm sorry." Sakura wiped her tears away, but they kept building themself up again. "You made me really happy when you touched me so I wanted to do the same to you, but I just made you uncomfortable."

Happy that his touch actually made her so happy. But appalled that she actually thought her touch irked him. God, the conclusions girls can make when feelings are not properly conveyed always surprised him.

"There is no way you could make me uncomfortable! Sakura, that's insane!"

"B-but you told me not to touch you."

"That's because I feel like I won't be able to control myself otherwise." Syaoran admitted, a blush across his cheeks, "It feels amazing, much more than I had imagined."

"Oh, Syaoran!" She quickly wrapped her hands around his back, bunching his shirt into her palm. "I'm so happy you don't dislike me."

"Are you crazy?" Syaoran whispered into her hair, "Haven't you heard a thing I said? Didn't you feel the way I touched you?"

He didn't know how a human being could love another the way he loves her. He was sure he wouldn't be able to breathe without her around. How his passion accumulated to its current degree was beyond him. The second he knew her love for him was not that of friendship, he wanted to push her down and take her right away.

How could his name fall from someone's lips so sensually? How could another's confession make him so unbelievably happy?

He felt his hands ache when resting uselessly by her waist. He wanted to wander and awe over her, but was afraid their relationship would be moving too fast. After all, he had only confirmed her feelings minutes ago. But maybe a little would be fine? A little exploring shouldn't hurt and he wanted her to enjoy herself.

With a new resolve, Syaoran drew kisses from her jaw along to her neck. He made sure to place innocent kisses, to not scare her. She was innocence and he wanted to take their relationship step by step. His hand copied his lips as he rubbed it from her waist to her ribs and slightly brushing the side of her breast before falling onto her waist again.

He drew a line on the seam of her pyjamas with his fingers, from her left hip over to her right. He felt her shiver against his touch and he smiled into her collarbone before biting it lightly.

She unclasped her hand from his neck and reached for the remote lying on the table. Feeling her movement, Syaoran tilted his head and watched her arm.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"The remote..."

With longer arms and in a better angle, Syaoran swiftly grabbed the remote and handed it to her. "What is it?"

"The heater. I want to turn it on. Your back is getting cold."

He smiled and nuzzled her hair like a cat before a thought caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought the heater isn't working."

She immediately dropped the remote when the heater sounded, spreading hot air throughout the room. A bright crimson fancied her face as she twined her fingers and bit her lip.

"I-I-I..."

"I, I, I?" Syaoran couldn't suppress his mischief.

"I'm sorry I lied."

Syaoran laughed, "I'm not! But does that mean you were planning to seduce me from the start?"

"S-seduce?" Sakura stammered, "W-well, it was more that I just wanted to snuggle with you."

"That's not counted as seducing?"

"I don't know."

"We'll find out if your plan worked okay?"

"W-wait."

"Huh?"

Sakura twisted her fingers together, engaging in a match of tug-o-war before settling her gaze onto Syaoran's amber eyes. "You've been leading. I want to try something. I want to make you happy too."

Syaoran tried his best not to delve too much on her words. She probably meant something much more conserve than his excited and wild imagination.

"What is that?"

He could still see the hesitation in her eyes as she placed her palm against his torso and pushed lightly. Obediently, he fell backward slowly into the comfort of her couch.

"And then?"

With shaking fingers, she reached forward to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top encased button. With shaking fingers, her mission was much more difficult and took longer than she had thought or liked. Wanting to assure her, Syaoran clasped her small hands into his own and squeezed.

His eyes shone with gentleness and love, she felt her system working at a more stable pace.

As she continued to free his burning body with her fingers, Syaoran felt all his senses alleviating to an impossible height and swallowed by her.

His smell was filled with her intoxicating sweet scent of cherry blossom. The smell invaded his nostrils and soothed him as incense would except it was much more addictive.

His ears were filled with ruffling sheets and the friction of their skin and the blood pumping through his veins. He could hear his pulse quicken, as if it would burst through him, throbbing against his skin.

His eyes took in all of her as their position provided him a good view of her adorable face and curious fingers. The background behind her disappeared and the only thing visible was her white skin and the heaving of her chest caused by deep intakes of breath.

His fingers brushed the ridges of her thighs, feeling and touching her softness beyond the invading fabric. He was tempted to grab the band of her pants and yank it away. The motionless and supposedly harmless fabric suddenly felt intrusive and evil, as if mocking him.

He licked his lips and he could taste the salty tang of the perspiration that had managed to gather around his lips and he could – how? He had no idea – distinguish her own salty moisture that had dripped onto him so distinctly.

He reminded himself that there was only a confession from both parties and that they are both very new to the relationship. He reminded himself that this desire might be too sudden for her. It certainly was not too sudden for him since he had dreamt, imagined and drew this moment into his mind for years.

Now, he would simply engrave the real thing only to realise his imagination did no justice to her genuine touch and no shivering fingers he thought of could possibly be so sensual.

She brushed the side of his shirt away, allowing them to fall by his side as she marvelled at the piece of art in front of her. His chest was sculpted into a fine line and every nuance was surprisingly soft, yet firm to her touch. She immediately took a liking to the texture and friction made between his muscles and her fingertips. She traced and explored each contour of his much defined chest and waist.

Though her knowledge was limited, she was sure it must have taken him years to build himself so beautifully and she appreciated his every effort. To show him her gratefulness, she spanned her fingers across his chest before lowering her lips to place a small peck on his left torso and felt him stiffen beneath her.

Although she had never seen Adonis before, she was sure Syaoran was more stunning as any Greek gods could possibly be.

"You're beautiful." She whispered, her voice soft and breathless. She felt her breath becoming short and urgent.

His arms reached forward and at a much faster speed than hers, he pushed her shirt aside, revealing the pink bra she was sporting.

He traced his fingers against her stomach while murmuring softly so she could be the only one to hear him. So to let her know she would be the only one he would divulge the secret to.

"Sakura, I have to disagree." The only one that could ever drive him to such an intense sensation. "Since..."

_**The end.**_

xxXXSxSXXxx

Syaoran, where is the control and boundary you were talking about!

I hope you enjoyed that and let me know you did with a review that will be much appreciated!

If not, review anyway and let me know what to improve on. Something about my writing really displeases me, but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'm just not a writer, but a critic?

Ummm I wonder if I'm too cruel to end it here. I hate leaving thing so unfinished, (though I like [love] the way it dangles with this ending) but anymore would be too long. I had to cut off a lot of bits already.

I seriously wanted to make this a fluff but I always end up going overboard. This is my second (failed) attempt of an innocence fluff one shot. I'm always stuck in between! I wanted a fluff, but end up going overboard and drag on for so long that it would be _too_ long to go all the way. I wanted it to be a one shot since I'm not sure I can devote anymore time to it. I don't even have an extended storyline in mind which all the more, discouraging for me to continue since I wouldn't know what to write.

...Sadly.

Originally, I tried writing this _without _using their names, but it got soooo hard that once the name slipped, I couldn't stop using it. I think I'm going to have another shot at that sometime soon.

I thought of this when I was listening to _Don't You Want Me_ and _Baby, It's Cold Outside _sang by Glee casts and how this story is connected to those songs is beyond me! xD

Anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING! (story and rant!)


End file.
